


Help me doctor

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Doctor John Watson, English, M/M, Married Life, Sexy Times, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock besucht seinen Mann doch tatsächlich mal in der Praxis. Aber natürlich nicht weil er krank ist.</p><p>Sherlock actually visited his man in the practice. But of course, not because he is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"John das ist nur noch ein Patient draussen." John blickte jetzt von seinen Akten auf.

"Nur um das zu sagen bist du bestimmt nicht herein gekommen." Sarah konnte sich jetzt ein verschmitztes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"Doch. Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen das es ein besonderer Patient ist." Nebenbei machte sie Gänsefüßchen mit den Fingern um ihren Satz zu unterstreichen.

"Sag mir einfach wer es ist." Der Tag war heute wieder lang für John und er war für sowas einfach nicht in der Stimmung.

"John du bist heute echt ein Miesepeter. Aber ich sage es dir. Es ist Sherlock. Er hatte mich zwar gebeten es dir nicht zu sagen." Sie legte jetzt nachdenklich die Hand unters Kinn.

"Aber er sieht etwas seltsam aus. Vielleicht geht es ihm wirklich nicht gut? Denn egal was war, er war ja bis jetzt noch nie hier." Mit Begeisterung darüber das er mal von seinem Mann abgeholt wird stand er auf und fing an seinen Schreibtisch aufzuräumen.

"Schick ihn rein."

"Ok. John die anderen zwei sind schon weg und ich werd mich dann auch mal los machen."

"Ja ok mach das. Ich schließe dann ab."

"Ok bis morgen." Und schon war seine Chefin durch die Tür verschwunden.

Der Arzt fragte sich was Sherlock dazu bewegen konnte hier her zu kommen. Aber das würde er sicher gleich erfahren.

"Guten Tag." Begrüßte Sherlock den Doktor und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

"Setzten Sie sich und machen sie sich vorher schon mal frei. Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen." Witzelte der Doktor. Bis jetzt stand er noch am Aktenschrank und sortierte noch ein paar dieser Papiere ein.

"Ich habe da so rote Punkte am ganzen Körper. Die sollten Sie sich mal ansehen, Doktor." Erklärte Sherlock dem Arzt mit leicht rauer Stimme. John musste zugeben das es sehr verführerisch klang Arzt und Patient zu spielen. Aber als er sich umdrehte musste er mit Schrecken feststellen das sein Mann wirklich überall Pusteln am Körper hatte.

"Was?!" Der Blondschopf trat schnell an den Lockenkopf heran und überprüfte dessen Oberfläche kritisch. Er versuchte dabei gekonnt zu ignorieren, das sich sein Patient wirklich schon komplett entkleidet hatte. Der Detektiv beugte sich langsam zu John's Ohr herunter.

"Ist es was ernstes Doktor?" Hauchte er. In dem Älteren breitete sich ein warmes, wenn nicht heißes Gefühl im ganzen Körper aus. Er sah von dem Arm den er gerade inspizierte in das Gesicht seines Mannes. Dieser sah Verlegen zur Seite. Die leicht geöffneten Lippen und die geröteten Wangen machten es dem Doktor etwas schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Sherlock nahm die Hand von John in seine und legte sie sich auf seine Brust.

"Doktor Sie sollten mich anfassen, damit sie mich besser untersuchen können." Und dann schlug alles auf denn Doktor ein. Auf einmal wusste er woher sein Gegenüber diesen Hautausschlag hatte. Er kannte es noch aus Kindertagen. Harriet und er hatten sich oft in den Sträuchern hinter ihrem Haus versteckt. Doch wo hatte Sherlock mitten in London Brenneseln aufgetrieben, fragte er sich. Doch diese Information waren eher nebensächlich. Sein Gehirn oder viel mehr seine Augen sahen nur noch eins. Sherlock.

"Ich sollte Sie mal dringend durchchecken." Raunte John nur noch bevor er den anderen wild küsste und gegen die Krankenliege drängte. Als Sherlock an die Liege stiess, liess er sich einfach Rückwärts auf diese fallen.

"Doktor mir ist so heiß und meine Haut brennt so. Können sie mir Linderung verschaffen?" Mit diesem Satz flog John's Kontrolle völlig über Bord.

"Oh Gott ja!" Von mir aus kann jeder Arbeitstag so enden, dachte der Doktor erfreut und er krabbelte über seinen pflegebedürftigen Patienten.

Die Beiden konnten von Glück reden das Sarah sich dazu entschlossen hatte den Praxisschlüssel auf den Empfangstressen zu legen bevor sie ging.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“There is only one patient left outside." John looked up from his files.

“You certainly didn’t just come in to say that." Sarah couldn’t help a sly smile now.

“Well, yes. I just wanted to let you know that it’s a special patient." She also made quotation marks with her fingers to underline her sentence.

"Just tell me who it is." The day was a long one for John again and he wasn’t in the mood this games.

"John, you're really a grouch today. But I tell you. It's Sherlock. Although he said that I shouldn’t tell you that." She put her hand thoughtfully under her chin.

“But he looks a bit strange. Maybe he really doesn’t feel good because no matter what had been, he was never here before." With enthusiasm that he was picked up by his men, the blonde stood up and began to clean up his desk.

"Send him in."

"Ok. John the other two are already gone and I'm then also on my way.”

"Yes, ok do that. I close then."

"Ok. See you tomorrow." And his boss had disappeared through the door. He wondered what could have persuaded Sherlock to come here. But he would certainly find out now.

"Hello." Greeted the patient the doctor and closed the door behind him.

“Sit down and make yourself comfortable and free. I'll be right with you." John joked a little. Until now, he was still standing before the filing cabinet and a sorted a few of these papers in.

"I've got red dots all over my body. You should look at all of them, doctor." Sherlock told with slightly hoarse voice. John had to admit that it sounded very tempting to play doctor and patient. But when he turned around he had to notice with horror that his man really had pustules everywhere on the body.

"What?!" The blonde quickly stepped up to the curly head and checked his surface critical. He tried to ignore skillfully that his patient is really completely stripped. The detective leaned slowly down to John's ear.

"Is it serious doctor?" He breathed. In the older one spread a warm, if not a hot feeling out in the whole body. He looked up from the arm, he has just inspected in the face of his man. This looked a bit embarrassed aside. The slightly parted lips and flushed cheeks made it a little hard for the doctor to concentrate. Sherlock took one hand of John in his and placed it on his chest.

"Doctor, you should touch me more so that you can examine me better." And then it all was clear for the older one. Suddenly he knew from where his opponent got this rash. He knew it from his childhood days. Harriet and he had often hidden in the bushes behind their parents house. But where found his man stinging nettles in the middle of London, he wondered. But this information was rather unimportant. His brain or rather his eyes saw only one thing. Sherlock.

"I should really check your whole body now." John whispered just before he kissed the other wild and urged him against the patient reclining. As Sherlock met this, he just let himself fall on it.

“Doctor I'm so hot and my skin burns so bad. Can you give me alleviation?" With this sentence flew John's control completely overboard.

"Oh God yes!" I’m fine if every working day would end up like this, thought the doctor pleased and he crawled over his patient who needs his care.

The two could talk of luck that Sarah had decided to lay the practice key to the reception before she left.


End file.
